The present invention is related to a moveable portion of a fluid control valve that may be actively positioned, anywhere between an extreme open condition and an extreme closed condition, to adjust a flow of fluid passing through the valve. The movable portion includes provision for a portion of the flowing fluid to pass through a control plate thereby improving cleanliness by reducing potential fluid stagnation. The invention is particularly useful in valves intended for high purity proportional control or modulating control of fluid delivery within industrial processes making semiconductor devices, pharmaceuticals, or fine chemicals, and many similar fluid delivery systems that simultaneously demand a leak-tight shut-off in the fully closed condition along with proportional control.